Amitié Perdue
by Marauders Experts
Summary: [Série de OS] La nuit où tout bascula...Sirius se rend chez les Potter qui sont censés être protégés [1er Chap].Effondré par la mort de son ami, le maraudeurs est enfermé à Azkaban.Par flash back, il revoit leurs diverses aventures au château. [Par Mél]
1. The End of Two Lives

°¤ THE END OF TWO LIVES ¤°

**Disclaimer:**_Tout est à JKRowling_

Histoire écrite par Mélanie.

**Mot de l'auteur:**

D'où me vient l'idée de ce one-shot? Laissez moi vous l'expliquer…

Il y a à peu près deux ans, après quelques mois d'ancienneté sur un forum RPG Poudlard qui se déroulait au temps des Maraudeurs, j'ai eu l'immense honneur d'obtenir le rôle Sirius Black, mon personnage préféré dans l'univers HP. Depuis, je me suis très attachée à lui, comblant le grand espace vide qui constitue sa vie de toutes mes idées diverses sur sa façon d'être, sa façon de penser, la vie qu'il avait menée.

Et petit à petit, je me suis prise à imaginer plusieurs idées de one-shot, dont celle-ci, que je n'ai pas voulu concrétiser car je la trouvais beaucoup trop poignante et horrible à raconter. Et pourtant, la voilà… Je vous avoue avoir pleuré en l'écrivant (je suis trop sensible, je crois xD)… J'espère qu'elle vous touchera autant qu'elle m'a touchée, et que surtout, vous l'apprécierez

Bisous à tous!

Mélanie

**Résumé:**La nuit où tout bascula… Sirius vient d'enfourcher sa moto après avoir vérifier la cachette de Peter, gardien du secret des Potter. Il a disparu, mais il n'y aucune trace de lutte. Pris de panique, le maraudeur se rend chez son meilleur ami.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

**Le vent était frais. Les étoiles, scintillantes, semblaient irradier dans le ciel. La lune, quasiment pleine, baignait les rues de sa vive lumière. Il n'y avait aucun nuage. Et pourtant, il s'en moquait. Partout dans les ruelles qu'il survolait, des éclats de rire, des hurlements de joie… Et personne, pas un pour entendre son cri de désespoir. Tous festoyaient… Lui seul pleurait… Le cœur serré, il accéléra. Pourtant, malgré toutes les évidences, il ne cessait d'espérer. Car cet espoir, il le savait, était tout ce qu'il lui restait de vie. S'il disparaissait, il disparaîtrait avec.**

**Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, creusant sans pitié son beau visage. Ses yeux, rougis et gonflés par le vent et les larmes, fouillaient sans relâche les rues qui défilaient devant lui. Son cœur, si serré, lui faisait l'effet d'un poignard en pleine poitrine. Sa gorge… Mais quelle gorge? Sa peine la lui arrachait avec cruauté. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre, plus qu'une enveloppe inanimée. Seul petit brin de vie: cet espoir désespéré. Espoir qui fondait cependant aussi vite que neige au soleil comme il s'approchait de cette rue.**

**Une ombre remuait sous ses yeux. Son cœur se souleva. Son espoir n'était pas vain. Un soupçon de sourire vint éclairer ses lèvres humides de larmes… Mais plus il se rapprochait et plus elles se tordaient de douleur. L'ombre était bien trop immense, bien trop robuste pour être… _mais alors? _A nouveau sa gorge se serra, son cœur disparut dans un torrent de lames. Doucement, prudemment, il se posa au sol et regarda la silhouette. Il sentit ses entrailles se contracter douloureusement. Debout, au beau milieu d'un nombre imposant de débris, se trouvait l'homme qui était le gardien des lieux de Poudlard. Son cœur se souleva de nouveau. Il se sentait fiévreux… Et pourtant si vide. Son dernier espoir s'envola. Il ne put que voir la vérité en face.**

**Mais pourtant, une dernière braise vivait encore dans cette enveloppe. Il posa pied à terre, et se résigna à voir de ses propres yeux. Il ne pouvait l'admettre. Il ne l'admettrait jamais sans voir… Mais son corps n'obéissait plus. Il était figé, paralysé. Il ne voulait pas avancer. Seuls ses douleurs et la peine qui lui broyait le cœur semblaient encore actives. Il tremblait à présent. Non, tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Il fallait attendre… Attendre encore un instant. Encore un moment… Cela n'allait plus tarder. Il tremblait. Rien ne se passait. Serait-ce réel alors? Comme déconnecté du monde, il fit un pas. Puis un autre… Une poutre craqua sous son pied. Une odeur de charbon s'élevait des débris. La fièvre l'engourdissait. Tout son être était replié sur lui-même, assailli de toute part par des lames acérées. L'homme se redressa, le reconnut. Une expression compatissante se lut alors sur son visage. Il tenait un linge dans ses bras. Il s'en approcha. _Leur fils… leur fils était vivant._ Il sentit les larmes lui brûlaient violemment ses yeux secs. Sa gorge se noua. _Il était vivant… Il avait survécu… Lui… _Des mots parvinrent à ses oreilles. Pourtant, il n'en comprenait le sens. Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas le comprendre. Lorsque ceux-ci se noyèrent dans le silence pesant qui régnait sur le lieu, il usa ses dernières forces dans une ultime requête.**

**- Donne-moi Harry, Hagrid, je suis son parrain, je m'occuperais de lui.**

**- Non, Dumbledore a dit que Harry devait être confié à sa tante et à son oncle.**

**Au nom de Dumbledore, son cœur manqua un nouveau battement. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir écouté?**

**_- J'ai entièrement confiance en Sirius, Monsieur._**

**_- Je le sais bien, mais Voldemort va chercher directement auprès de vos amis, James. Il serait plus prudent que ce soit moi votre gardien._**

**_- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision._**

**_Mais pourtant, lui, lui! l'avait fait changé d'avis._**

**_- Tu sais que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de te trahir… Mais il serait plus prudent que ce soit Peter. Voldemort ne se douterait jamais que ce soit lui le gardien, et moi, je m'abriterais pour qu'il ne le soupçonne jamais… Plutôt mourir qu'il ne te découvre…_**

**James lui avait fait confiance. Et lui, Sirius, l'avait trahi. Car il l'avait bel et bien trahi, en revenant sur la parole de son ami. Et s'il avait simplement accepté? Il aurait sûrement été encore en vie… Hagrid continuait son argumentation. Il ne l'écoutait plus. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur une ombre. Sa voix, sourde, s'éleva alors.**

**- Prends ma moto alors, emmène-le en sécurité. De toute façon, je n'en aurais plus besoin maintenant.**

**Sa voix s'étouffa. Hagrid, de son ton bourru, chercha à nouveau à le consoler. Mais comme auparavant, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ne l'atteignait: ce n'était que des mots dénués de sens, sans aucune signification… Une pétarade, et le silence revint. Il était seul. Seul au milieu de ce désastre. Ses yeux fixaient toujours cette même ombre. Des sueurs froides le faisaient frissonner. Il tremblait toujours. Il se sentit soudainement nauséeux. Le monde semblait tanguer autour de lui. Il fit un pas. Un craquement. Un nouveau pas. Un autre craquement. Sa vue semblait se brouiller. Ses yeux se gonflaient. Pourtant, aucune larme ne coula le long de ses joues creusées. Il n'avait que trop pleurer. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il n'en avait plus aucune pour quoique ce soit. Arrivé près de cette ombre, il tomba à genoux. Sa gorge se noua brusquement, lui coupant un instant la respiration. Il posa une main à terre, à travers les éclats de verre. Une monture de lunettes gisait au sol, amputée de son propriétaire. Mais il ne la voyait pas. De son autre main, tremblante, il repoussait le fouillis qui lui faisait face. Sa bouche, entrouverte, laissait s'échapper de sourdes plaintes. James était là, étendu. Ses yeux, ouverts, semblaient dépouillés de cette petite étincelle de malice qui faisait étinceler son regard si plein de vie. Ils semblaient le regarder. Un sanglot secoua ses lèvres.**

**- James…**

**Doucement, il retira le corps des débris qui le recouvrait. Il ne le sentait pas bouger. Sa gorge était horriblement nouée. Mais pourquoi ne remuait-il pas? Il le serra dans ses bras. _James…_ Il l'avait sorti de là, il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Alors pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas? Tremblant, il posa sa main sur son visage. Il était si froid… Si pâle... Et ses yeux… Dénués de leurs lunettes, ils semblaient si grands. Pourquoi ne brillaient-ils plus? _James, non… _A nouveau, ses yeux le brûlaient. Il aurait voulu hurler, lui mettre des gifles pour le réveiller. Il était là! Pourquoi ne le regardait-il pas? Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas attention à lui? Pourquoi restait-il ainsi, sans v… Sa bouche se contracta en une grimace. La boule qui obstruait sa gorge sembla remonter soudainement. Ses yeux, brûlés et secs, furent soudain immergés de larmes. Où les trouvaient-il donc? Elles coulèrent le long de ses joues, tandis que doucement, il posa son front contre celui de son ami. Son contact était si froid.**

**- James…**

**A nouveau, il fut pris de nausées. Les alentours semblaient fondre dans les ténèbres, tout comme son âme semblait disparaître. Le corps de James dans les bras, son visage froid contre son front, il ne ressentait plus rien, plus que cette peine qui lui broyait le peu qu'il restait de son cœur. Ses larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage tordu de douleur. Des plaintes sourdes s'élevaient de sa gorge. _Non, pas ça… Tout mais pas ça… James…. Dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en prie…_ Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, comme si la chaleur qui lui restait pouvait le ramener à la vie. _Ne me laisse pas seul, je t'en supplie…_ Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'admettre. Non, cela n'était pas possible! Il ne s'agissait que d'une farce! Que d'une horrible farce… Il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre et lui sourire d'un air vainqueur. Il allait se moquer de lui, et lui secouer les cheveux comme il adorait le faire pour l'énerver. Il allait éclater de son rire si plein de vie… Non, ce n'était pas réel. Rageusement, il essuya ses joues à vif, et fixa le regard absent de James d'un air furieux.**

**- Arrête ça maintenant! Ce n'est pas drôle! Pas drôle du tout! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai! Pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai! Ne fais pas le con, James… Réveille-toi… Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas tout seul… Non… Réveille-toi maintenant!**

**Il hurlait, le secouait. Il devait se réveiller! Il n'était pas… Non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné! A nouveau, il voulut le gifler. Il hurla à nouveau: JAMES! Et lui ne bougeait, ne clignait pas des yeux. Imperturbable, il restait étendu dans ses bras, le regard vide, la bouche entrouverte, sans v…_sans vie._ Devant cette réalité, Sirius sentit le monde s'écrouler à ses pieds. _Non…_ Il laissa retomber son bras. Ses yeux fixaient ceux de son ami. Il était mort. Il tenait un corps sans vie! Plus jamais il ne le reverrait sourire. Plus jamais il ne l'entendrait rire. Plus jamais il ne le verrait le taquiner. Plus jamais il ne pourrait rire avec lui… _Car il était mort_. Il avait disparu. Sirius était seul. Orphelin… Il se sentit sombré. Plus jamais il ne retrouverait ce goût de vivre comme le lui avait appris son ami. Il voulait mourir. A quoi bon vivre sans James? _Mais pourquoi? Tu n'es qu'un idiot, James Potter! Pourquoi es-tu parti sans moi? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné sans demander mon avis? Je serais parti avec toi, moi!_ Pourquoi?!**

**Il se sentait vide. Il ne pensait plus, ne réfléchissait plus. Il restait là, silencieux, laissant ses larmes creuser un peu plus profondément ce visage fantomatique. Ses yeux ne se refermaient plus, fixant sans cesse le visage qui était à l'origine de sa peine… de sa mort. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre. Il ne voulait plus bouger. Il voulait rester là et mourir. Il l'avait abandonné, mais lui ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser là, tout seul, alors qu'il venait à peine de le retrouver. Il s'en voulait horriblement. Tout cela était de sa faute! S'il n'avait pas contredit James, il serait encore là, à rire avec lui! Il était coupable! C'était lui l'assassin. Lui et personne d'autre. Il avait tué son propre ami… Il avait tué son frère… Il avait tué le seul être qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il ne devait pas mourir. Il devait vivre avec cette pensée. Il devait vivre en sachant qu'il avait tué son meilleur ami. Il ne méritait pas la mort, même si le plus profond de son être hurlait à James qu'il venait le rejoindre… Il ferma les yeux, et laissa son souffle s'échapper une dernière fois de ses lèvres tremblantes. Doucement, il posa un baiser sur le front de son ami. _Puisqu'il en est ainsi, pars mon ami… Je te rejoindrais bientôt…_**

**Doucement, il se remit à bouger. Peu à peu, ses muscles se réveillaient, ne rendant sa souffrance que plus cruelle. Caressant une dernière fois le visage de son ami, il ferma ce petit regard noisette qu'il aimait tant, emportant derrière ces paupières closes la dernière chose qui le maintenait en vie. James était parti. Il ne pouvait plus le retenir. Délicatement, il se sépara de lui, reposant avec tendresse le corps froid de cet être si cher à son cœur. Il se releva. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ce visage serein. Inconsciemment, il avait sorti sa baguette. La petite étincelle d'espoir qui brillait encore une heure auparavant, avait totalement disparue, emportée par le néant de ce regard noisette. A la place luisait une flamme noire, noire de sa peine et de sa souffrance, de sa haine envers lui-même, mais surtout de sa haine envers l'être qui était responsable, après lui… Si Peter avait disparu sans laisser de traces, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une explication: c'était lui le traître! Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en apercevoir?! Comment avait-il pu le désigner comme Gardien du Secret! Il serra l'étreinte de sa main, si bien qu'il sentit ses ongles se planter dans sa paume. Il allait lui payer… Il allait payer sa trahison. Lui serait mort pour James. Alors que lui, infecte être répugnant, était encore en vie. Il ne pouvait accepter ça…**

**Guidé par une nouvelle force, Sirius se sentit à nouveau vivre, vibrant d'une nouvelle énergie: la vengeance. Il devait venger son ami. Il le lui devait… pour l'avoir laissé à son sort. Ragaillardi, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au visage blafard de son ami, avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe vers cet être abject qui lui donnait encore le courage de vivre. Il courait à en perdre haleine. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait se réfugier: il transplana. Lorsqu'il arriva, il aperçut une petite silhouette rabougrie s'éloigner à une centaine de mètres devant lui. Il sentit toute sa rage prendre possession de lui:**

**- PETER!**

**La silhouette sursauta et se retourna. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle s'enfuit à toute allure. Mais c'était sans compter toute la rage et la rapidité qui animaient Sirius. Il courait à perdre son souffle, poursuivant inlassablement cette personne qui méritait milles tourments. Ils finirent dans une impasse. Peter se retourna vers son ancien camarade, laissant retomber le capuchon qui le protégeait, et lui sourit d'une manière affreuse. Sirius, lui, avançait sans pitié sur lui, ses ongles se fondant à présent avec la peau de sa paume.**

**- Siriuuuuus, mon ami…. murmura-t-il.**

**Son regard se posa alors sur les badauds qui s'approchaient d'eux.**

**- Lily et James! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Sirius?!**

**Sirius s'immobilisa soudain. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, un éclair éblouissant claqua au milieu de la rue, creusant une sorte de cratère à l'endroit même où Peter se trouvait quelques instants auparavant. Il ne restait plus que de la poussière et des canalisations rompues. Il s'approcha et jeta un œil: il ne restait plus qu'une robe de sorcier ensanglantée, ainsi qu'un index.**

**Un large sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Loin d'être un sourire heureux, c'était un sourire de démence qui dessinait à présent le visage ravagé du jeune Black. Autour de lui, tous hurlaient d'horreur… Lui seul riait aux éclats. Il riait, riait à s'en déchirer la gorge. Ses yeux étaient secs. Ses joues étaient creusées. Sa main était déchirée par sa propre haine. Et pourtant, il ne cessait de rire. Laissant ses forces l'abandonner, il tomba à genoux au milieu du cratère, riant toujours d'un rire qui se faisait de plus en plus rauque. Il se fichait de tout. Il se moquait bien des mains qu'il sentit sur ses épaules. Celles de la brigade magique…**


	2. Souvenir

_Souvenir…_

_Par Mélanie_

**Mot de l'auteur:** Après quelque réflexion suite aux reviews, j'ai décidé de transformer mon OS en une petite série de Flash-Back.

**Remerciements:** à mes quatre premiers reviewers: Laura-067, Naseis, nono-chan230 et Earenya :)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages, les lieux et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling…

**¤°o°o°¤**

**Le froid… Le froid était mordant. Tout était sombre. Ses yeux se levèrent vers l'extérieur. Malgré la clarté du ciel, les étoiles ne scintillaient pas. Elles étaient comme figées, glacées… à jamais privées de la chaleur qui les faisait briller. Tout comme lui… Depuis l'instant où il avait ouvert les yeux, pas un brin de soleil, pas un brin de chaleur… pas un brin de vie. Et pourtant, la vie, il n'en manquait pas ici. Des cris, des hurlements, des pleurs… Des lamentations, des appels au secours, des plaintes. Voici l'ambiance dans laquelle il devait vivre à présent… Voilà la dernière demeure de Sirius Black.**

**Lentement, il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi humide. Sa tête reposait sur une brique disjointe. Ses yeux fixaient un point qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Ils ne clignaient plus. Ils étaient secs, écarquillés, complètement desséchés de toute larme. Et Dieu sait qu'il en verserait s'il le pouvait encore… Ses joues, creuses et sales, reflétaient le chagrin qu'il avait déjà montré. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Son corps reposait là, simplement, sur le sol humide et crasseux de sa cellule. Petite chose insignifiante au milieu de tant d'autres. Une ombre se faufila. Il avait froid. Mais était-ce le froid extérieur? Ou peut-être celui de son cœur… Avait-il seulement encore un cœur? Il ne le sentait plus battre. Mais, à quoi servait-il à présent? Il pouvait bien s'arrêter… Un frisson l'envahit soudain. Ses pensées, doucement, firent surface. Il ramena ses jambes à lui, les entourant d'une étreinte bien trop faible. Son menton se posa sur ses genoux. Ses yeux, toujours ouverts, fixaient continuellement ce même point. Innocent… Innocent… Il était innocent… Ce n'était pas lui… Il n'était qu'une victime… Victime… James… Son cœur se serra -apparemment, il battait toujours. James… Sa gorge se noua. Mort… Il était mort… Coupable… Il était bien coupable…**

**Dans une brûlure, ses yeux se fermèrent enfin. Il voulait pleurer. Il voulait crier. Il voulait hurler son désespoir… Il voulait que rien ne soit arrivé. Ses pupilles étaient brûlantes… Il les sentaient sous ses paupières closes. Petite sensation de vie… Il était en vie. Il voudrait être mort. Il voudrait échanger sa place. Que James soit en vie à sa place… Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Comment un être aussi insignifiant que lui pouvait vivre lorsque d'autres, inestimables, n'étaient plus? A nouveau, ses paupières se soulevèrent. A nouveau, ses yeux fixaient le vide. Ils ne voyaient rien. Ou plutôt, ils ne voyaient rien d'existant. Car devant ses pupilles glacées, un souvenir remontait.**

**O°o°o°O**

Il devait être assez tard, ce jour-là, le soleil ayant disparut depuis quelques heures, pour laisser naître une lune tout juste décroissante. Des éclats de discussions résonnaient encore à l'intérieur du hall, lorsque deux Gryffondor y pénétrèrent, suivis de quelques regards amourachés de jeunes filles encore attablées. Le sourire aux lèvres, les deux jeunes garçons riaient encore de leurs péripéties racontées au souper.

Comment décrire ces deux garçons? Car les premiers mots qui venaient immédiatement à l'esprit d'une jeune élève étaient étrangement synonymes: séduisants, beaux, mignons, charmants, attirants… Drôles, amusants, farceurs… Mais surtout: Maraudeurs. Tel était leur surnom: ils étaient les Maraudeurs. Qui plus est, les meneurs de cette joyeuse bande… Mais si l'on devait décrire James Potter, ce serait le portrait d'un jeune garçon d'une quatorzaine d'années, plein de vie, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres et les yeux, noisettes, pétillant continuellement de cette petite malice que le monde lui connaissait si bien. Poursuiveur de son état, James possédait une silhouette plutôt élancée, mais avait peu à peu acquis une taille raisonnable. Ses cheveux, de leur côté, étaient d'un noir d'ébène étonnant et inlassablement ébouriffé d'une main prétentieuse... Quant à la description de Sirius, ce serait celle d'un garçon souriant de ce petit air moqueur, les yeux, d'un gris étonnamment clair, étincelants du même éclat de vie de son ami, et le don pour avoir toujours le mot pour rire. D'une carrure un peu plus musclée -batteur oblige-, Sirius faisait une tête de plus que son ami, fait qu'il rappelait souvent au grand dam de ce dernier. Ses cheveux à lui, du même noir d'ébène, étaient bien plus soignés, s'éparpillant agréablement autour de ses épaules, tandis que quelques mèches effrontées lui chatouillaient le nez. Une multitude de points communs réunissait les deux amis, mais c'était sans conteste leur charme qui retenait l'attention… et leur goût inné pour les catastrophes.

Et précisément, ce soir là…

Il devait être 23h lorsque les deux garçons décidèrent de rentrer à Gryffondor, laissant leur ami lycanthrope se reposer sereinement à l'infirmerie. Marchant dans un silence relatif, ils atteignirent le troisième étage, où Sirius écarta une tapisserie pour emprunter l'un de leur nombreux passages secrets: un escalier plutôt étroit qui permettait de grimper directement deux étages.  
Le Maraudeur souriait d'un air amusé.  
- Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute s'il met son gros nez gras dans nos affaires sans arrêt.  
- Et moi, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu t'obstine à vouloir communiquer avec un idiot pareil, même si c'est pour lui faire avaler n'importe quoi.  
- Le plaisir de l'humiliation: tu devrais essayer un jour, c'est très amusant! ricana Sirius en grimpant deux à deux les marches grinçantes.  
Il allait se retourner vers James pour mieux appuyer ses propos, lorsque sa jambe traversa brusquement la marche sur laquelle il venait de poser le pied. S'enfonçant jusqu'à mi-cuisse, le jeune Black se retint de pousser un cri de surprise. James, quant à lui, réprimait avec peine le fou rire qui lui secouait les côtes.  
- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné que ce soit à toi que ça arrive? parvint-il à articuler entre deux rires.  
- Au lieu de rire comme un goret, tu pourrais pas venir me sortir de là? grogna Sirius d'un air agacé.  
- Voyons, est-ce que tu le mérites vraiment…?  
- Je promets de ne plus jamais ronfler à m'en arracher les poumons! gémit Sirius, affichant un petit regard de chien battu.  
- Tu ne ronfles pas! Tu parles dans ton sommeil! Je doute que ce soit suffisant comme promesse, sourit James. Par contre, j'me souviens que mon balai commence sérieusement à se faire vieux, ajouta t'il d'un air malicieux.  
Sirius ouvrit la bouche d'indignation:  
- Hey! C'est pas du jeu, tu me dois déjà une moto, je te rappelle!  
- Ah non, ça, ça compte pas! Tu n'as pas gagné entièrement le pari!  
- Allez, James, sors moi de là…  
Un sourire aux lèvres, James prit alors une attitude songeuse, le menton coincé entre son index et son pouce, signe d'intense réflexion chez le jeune garçon. Mais un bruit derrière lui le dissuada de continuer plus longtemps sa cogitation: le concierge, Apollon Picott, venait de pousser un grognement sourd au bas de l'escalier, cherchant sûrement d'où provenait ce bruit soudain. Les deux Maraudeurs s'immobilisèrent et retinrent malgré eux leur respiration. Si jamais Picott venait à découvrir leur passage…

Les secondes commencèrent à s'écouler, rapidement suivies des minutes… Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut une éternité, ils entendirent enfin les pas du concierge s'éloigner dans des râles incompréhensibles. Les deux jeunes gens poussèrent un soupir commun. Reportant son regard argenté sur son ami, Sirius recommença à s'agiter au milieu de sa prison de bois, provoquant d'étranges plaintes du matériau.  
- Bon, tu viens m'aider, oui ou non? Je te signale qu'à cause de toi, on a bien failli se faire prendre.  
James se tourna vivement vers lui.  
- Hein? Ma faute? C'est toi qui est assez bêta pour te fourrer dans le premier trou que tu croise!  
- Ouais, bon, ça va, on va pas en faire tout un chaudron. Viens me sortir de là, plutôt!  
Levant un instant les yeux au ciel, James finit par céder à la requête de son ami et grimpa le peu de marches qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Il lui tendit alors une main, le sourire toujours moqueur, et lorsque Sirius l'attrapa, il commença à l'extirper de sa marche. Mais ce fut sans compter la malchance dont son ami pouvait faire preuve par moment…

Posant son pied libre sur la marche entêtée, le jeune Black passa purement et simplement à travers le sol, et, dans un fracas monumental, attira dans sa chute son ami dont il tenait toujours la main. Ils glissèrent alors sur des parois humides et étroites, avant de finir leur dégringolade par un dur atterrissage sur le sol rocailleux d'un probable cachot… Du moins, dur atterrissage pour Sirius, puisque James ne trouva meilleur coussin que son ami.  
- OUTCH!  
Plongés dans le noir, les deux Maraudeurs essayèrent tant bien que mal de se séparer l'un de l'autre.  
- Bon, d'accord, je promets, je recommencerais plus… gémit James. Tout le monde a ses dix orteils?  
- J'te le fais savoir dans un quart d'heure, quand j'pourrais enfin respirer librement, répondit Sirius, repoussant violemment son ami qui était encore assis sur lui.  
James s'installa dans le noir, cherchant un instant le visage de son complice à travers l'obscurité.  
- Quand je te disais qu'un première année était plus doué que toi! Y'a vraiment que toi pour traverser les sols… Même Peter ne pourrai prétendre au titre.  
Pour toute réplique, Sirius grogna.  
- Très appropriée comme réponse, ça, Patmol!  
- Essaye plutôt de trouver ma baguette au lieu de me comparer à Peter!  
- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissée tomber?  
Sirius tourna un sourire éclatant vers son ami, ou plutôt l'ombre qu'il arrivait à distinguer à travers les ténèbres.  
- Ok, je ne te le dirai pas!  
- Mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi empoté, soupira James.  
Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, le visage indiquant clairement son avis sur la maladresse de son ami, avant de porter sa main à la poche arrière de son pantalon. Un lourd silence s'installa alors. James se redressa, laissant retomber tous les traits de son visage, alors que sa main semblait toujours fouiller sa poche. Remarquant aisément le malaise de son ami, Sirius éclata de rire.  
- Et c'est moi l'empoté?!  
- Oh ça va, hein!  
James tourna le regard sur un mur adjacent, le menton haut tandis qu'il prenait un air vexé.  
- Et la morale du jour: toujours vérifier son arrière-train avant de traiter les autres d'empotés, Mr Potter…  
- Si tu veux pas que le tien rencontre mon pied, Mr Black, retrouve-moi ces maudites baguettes!  
- Dit-il avec toute la politesse dont il est capable, ricana Sirius.  
Mais devant le regard noir que lui lança son ami, le jeune Black rejoignit rapidement son ami dans ses recherches.  
- Bah, elles ne doivent pas être bien loin…  
- Bien observé, ironisa James, étant donné qu'on est coincés dans un puits par la faute de Môssieur.  
- Tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis.  
Sirius aperçut –difficilement certes- un sourire sadique sur les lèvres de son ami, mais celui-ci ne rajouta rien. D'ailleurs, même s'il l'aurait voulu, la poutre que sa tête percuta l'en aurait empêché.  
- OUAÏE!

Retombant sur son séant, James se massa vivement la tête avant de jeter un regard noir vers le peu qu'il apercevait de son camarade. Mais Sirius ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, trop absorbé par ses recherches… ou peut-être était-ce par le fou rire qu'il tentait de dissimuler.  
- Je m'en souviendrai de tes maladresses…  
- Et moi des tiennes, sourit Sirius. AH-AH!  
A travers la pénombre, Sirius brandit son poing, contenant les deux baguettes.  
- Pas trop tôt!  
- Mais de rien James, ça me fait tellement plai…  
Sirius s'interrompit soudainement, le regard fixé sur les baguettes, les sourcils froncés d'après ce que pouvait entrevoir le jeune Potter. Un air inquiet dessina alors les traits de ce dernier.  
- Quoi?  
Sirius releva la tête vers lui. James était à présent inquiet.  
-QUOI?  
- Ta baguette est plus longue que la mienne!  
James ferma un instant les yeux.  
- Idiot!  
Et Sirius de rire.

**O°o°o°O**

**Un sursaut le réveilla. Il était couché sur le flanc, à même le sol. Ses cheveux s'emmêlaient devant sa figure. Il ne les repoussa même pas. Il restait couché, ignorant des pierres qui lui meurtrissaient les côtes. Il avait rêvé. Rêvé de son ami. Il lui était apparu si plein de vie que son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de cet instant? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas rêvé de moments douloureux, insupportables, comme tous les autres? Il se sentait vide. La réponse était pourtant simple. Ce moment heureux… était simplement malheureux. Sa main serra la pierre qui recouvrait le sol. Il le savait. Cet instant… Plus jamais il ne le vivrait. Plus jamais il ne rirait en compagnie de son ami. Il n'y aurait plus que de vagues souvenirs. Cet être qui avaient été si cher à ses yeux, cet être si indispensable à sa vie… Cet être n'était plus qu'un simple souvenir. Et il ne serait plus que ça… un souvenir. Rien de plus…**


End file.
